On The Bridge
by NamelessMoonshine
Summary: An uncomfortable situation on a bridge because someone feels they could've done something more to stop a tragic ending. PG for attempted suicide (Bet you can't guess who they are! :P)


**Disclaimer**: I don't own them and Bil doesn't own them.

Okay, _Saved_ got a really nice reviewal, so I thought: Hey, why not post up some more Bil-manufactured goodiness? The great Bil does not only write poetry after all! Anyway, here it is, _On The Bridge_ by the great Bil. Ph34r!!

ChaosHavoc: ARGH!!! The language of the devils!! -smashes NM with a hammer-

.......ow......

**

* * *

******

**Oneshot** - On The Bridge

* * *

In lots of romance stories, you come across hugging scenes that take place on a bridge, over glittering dark waters that look like fine glass, and under a dark velvet sky with the stars twinkling like so many jeweled fireflies caught up in the far away abyss. You see the lovers meld into each others' arms, kiss each other passionately maybe, never giving a care about anyone else except one another, because that's what the world centers around now, that's all their universe is going to need. As long as the moon hangs in the sky, full in all its silvery orb glory, and they have their embrace, full of love and zeal, that's all that matters, all that will ever matters. 

Hugging on a bridge is a lot more awkward than that.

Especially if the two hugging are on opposite sides of the railing.

His gloved hands were gripping the safeguard, his back pressed up against the cool metal, with the air of warmth just beyond from the body pressed behind him. A pair of arms were crossed over his upper torso, keeping him from leaning forward off the two-inch concrete edge of the bridge, all that kept him from launching himself into the blackish blue river that swirled beneath them, lamplight dancing over it in broken patterns.

"Why haven't you let go yet?"

The inquiry was so quiet that it was almost lost, even in the still night air. It wasn't really a question to be answered though, and they both knew it. It was just something said, one of those here and now things, not really rhetorical, but not the opposite either. It was nothing more than a string of words flung from a mouth willing to let everything go.

The answer came anyway.

"This isn't going to solve anything. We both know it."

A scoff.

"What makes you think stopping me will make a difference?" His eyelids drooped and he sighed, before fully breathing in the brisk night air. The nights had already gotten cold, early in the year as it was. Kind of fitting, it had been cold out there too...

"What makes you think jumping will?"

Ah, trapped in his own logic. He let a grim smile cross his face.

"You weren't there you know. You were safe in the station when it happened." He took a deep breath to make sure his throat wasn't constricting. "You didn't see him fall..." Too late, he was choking on his own words before he could stop himself. Damn his guilty tears, damn them all.

The arms tightened around him, sensing the emotional change and offering what comfort they could in these strange circumstances. He let the embrace go on. Whether it was because he was truly unwilling to let go, or it was for her sake, he wasn't really sure. The wind turned frigid and dragged itself across the lighter colored fur on his chest, and he shivered, leaning back a little more towards the warmth of the second body.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for this, it wasn't your fault. It was his own choice, and–"

"Stop trying to make me feel better. It's _was_ my fault. I could've helped him, I could've done _something_..." His voice broke, and he shuddered again, this time not from the cold. "He's the second one I let die helping me..."

"He died so you could live!"

"I _have_ lived!"

"You call this _living_?!" The retort was harsh, lined with acid that cut deep. "You've done nothing but mope for the past few months, coming and going, never speaking a word to another soul..."

"I should've been the one who fell. He deserved life, he was a _hero_..."

"And the whole world knows that! The service–"

"One lousy service, a few speeches, and bunch of bawling. Nothing at all." His eyes narrowed to slits as he sneered out into the night. "Not one of them appreciates what he gave up for them. They'll think about it, sure. 'Oh he was a brave soul.' But that's it, they'll never really _know_." The metal was crunching under the force of his fists, and his eyes were ablaze with anger. "I hate them all..."

The silence that followed was long, without even crickets, as his savior's head was burying itself into the back of his neck. He let it happen, too busy loathing the people out across the water for their oblivious peace of mind. They were safe, so what did the sacrifice of others matter? The little lights of the city winked out at him and he growled, low in his throat.

"I'll tell the others." A last-resort threat. His obstacle was getting worried.

"Oh great. Beatings, tears, and lectures, oh my..."

"I'm serious..." The voice had lowered to a hiss. "You can't go on like this..."

"I'm inclined to agree..."

"Please just...." The arms tightened, and he suddenly felt something wet against his fur. Tears? "Don't do this to me. I've got enough trouble with the police always hounding me like I'm some kind of a criminal, and Eggman trying to get me back in his ring...a-and the government with their damned spying business...I can't take letting one of the few things keeping me sane leap to his doom..."

He was touched, oddly enough. It didn't happen often, only twice that he could vividly remember. "Alright, Rouge. You win." He moved slightly so as to turn. "Um, could you let go? I have to get back over on the other side...?"

"I'll loosen my grip, but I'm not letting go." True to her word, the arms loosened just enough for him to turn and climb over the bar to safety. The minute he was on the ground, she tightened her hold and put her head on his shoulder, embracing him tightly. He put his arms around her as well, but not with the same meaning. They moved apart after a time, and thought no more of it.

"Come on Shadow, let's go inside. I need to get reacquainted with a dry martini..." Her laugh was one of relief, and he smiled, following her lead back into the house where the others were, drinking and laughing as well as they could, since a number of their party was missing. Shadow paused outside the door, and motioned for Rouge to go on inside. When she'd disappeared, he looked back up at the night and smiled wistfully.

"Sayonara...Sonikku Za Hejjihoggu..."

* * *

Did you like it? I'll just bet that most of you thought it was Sonic up until near the end. It was Bil's idea, derived for a story I was going to write in which Sonic went to another dimension where _he'd_ been the one that had fallen into the atmosphere, Tails had gone looney, Knuckles disappeared, Shadow headed a resistance, and the whole world went to hell, blah blah blah...yeah, you get the idea. Please review, we'd appreciate it. -rubs head where CH bonked her- Dang that smarts... 


End file.
